Why the Warblers Didn't Win Regionals
by Clara-Erobreren
Summary: Better known as: In Which Kurt and Blaine Didn't Really Practice 'Candles'. At All. And Then They Are Confronted By Their Fellow Warblers.


Hello, hello! This is Klaine oneshot I wrote. My friend and I were discussing a what if situation: What if Candles hadn't gone as planned (which we all know it was fabulous but still) because Kurt and Blaine didn't exactly... practice? And what if the Warblers confronted them about it? It inspired to write this little diddy. I hope you enjoy!

Disc: I own nothing but the words on the page.

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath as he rocked back and forth nervously. Oh, god. Here he was, standing outside the Warbler's rehearsal room with Blaine and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up. Right after they had gotten back to Dalton from Regionals, Wes and David had called an immediate emergency meeting with the Warblers.

Unfortunately, said meeting was being held _without_ Kurt and Blaine. They were told to wait outside until Wes or David came to grab them.

"Candles" hadn't been _that_ bad… Granted, he and Blaine were a bit off their game due to the fact that they practically only sang to each other and ignored the audience completely. And yes, granted that Kurt forgot his harmony in one part because he was completely lost in Blaine's golden hazel eyes.

Those hiccups aside, the song had gone pretty well. For the most part.

And then, of course, Blaine rocked "Raise Your Glass" because Kurt hid himself far in the corner for the majority of the song.

"Hey," Blaine smirked, nudging Kurt's shoulder with his own. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just that I'm pretty sure the council is about to hand our asses to us?"

Blaine doubled over in laughter but was immediately cut off by the deadpan looked on his face.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered softly, reaching for Kurt's hand and squeezing gently. "It'll be okay. Don't worry. Wes and David are just all talk. Their bark is worse than their bite."

"Anderson! Hummel!"

Kurt jumped and spun around to face a very stern, cross looking Wes, who was beating his gavel into his right palm.

They followed the council member into the stiff atmosphere of the rehearsal room. All eyes followed them as they took a seat on the nearest couch. Kurt could feel his palms started to sweat as he felt glares being thrown at him from all directions.

"Boys, I'll be blunt," Wes stood in front of them. "Would you care to explain to all of us here _how_ you cost us Regionals?"

Kurt stared at the boy in front with wide eyes and gulped like a fish, hoping that at any moment his brain would kick into gear and make up some sort of excuse. Blaine, ever the articulate one, beats him to it though.

"Uh, well, you see," Blaine sighs and rubs his temples, as if wanting the entire situation to disappear. "Kurt and I didn't really rehearse the Hey Monday piece as much as we should've, but it wasn't bad!"

Kurt could feel Blaine looking at him for some sort of support but really, the frayed edges of his blazer were just too interesting.

"No, you're right, it wasn't that bad at all," Wes shook his head. "It was pretty great. But you _knew_ that a panel of judges that included a nun would _not_ be comfortable with the type of performance you two put on."

Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean the type of performance we put on?"

Suddenly, the Warblers erupted into chaos.

"I was waiting for you two to stop singing and make out with each other," Trent cried out.

"I even had a bet going," Jeff yelled, his voice thick with bitterness. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine looked around the room in completely shock.

"We… Kurt and I…"

"Please, Anderson," Nick scoffed. "The sexual tension between you and Hummel here was so thick you were making _us_ sexually frustrated."

"And that's saying something because I'm very much straight," Thad shook his finger, as if he were chastising the two boys. Kurt arched his eyebrow in question.

Wes pulled his gavel from his pocket and started yelling over the loud, accusing voices for order.

"Let the defendants speak!" Wes said in his best commanding, lawyerly voice. The room fell into an awkward silence until David commented for his friend to calm down because he wasn't _actually_ an attorney yet.

"Council, if I may," Kurt finally spoke up, sighing and wondering how he always got himself stuck in the middle of Warbler dramatics. "It is not our fault that we had a rather judgmental panel. We simply allowed the music to move us and if the judges were too blind to see the talent the Warblers have to offer, then so be it. I think we did our best today and we rocked it."

As the group thought about this point, Kurt could hear murmurs of agreement start to chorus throughout the room. David sighed and Wes was squinting at Kurt, looking at him carefully.

"Kurt, may I ask you something?" The senior council member asked. Kurt nodded for the boy to continue. "Did you two even practice?"

Kurt felt Blaine tense next to him and suddenly he was at a complete loss of words as that wonderful afternoon floods back to him.

And then Kurt is wrapped up in the memories of Blaine's soft lips crushed against his and their tongues exploring each others. And how Blaine had tasted like spearmint gum and coffee and how he smelt like lavender body wash and… boy. That delicious musky smell that only males have. And how Blaine was wrapped around him for hours and that they had even missed dinner.

Kurt felt himself go lightheaded and he was brought into reality by Wes clearing his throat.

"That's what I thought," Wes smirked. "And, please, tell me just exactly _why_ you two didn't practice?"

Kurt and Blaine shared a glance, trying to keep from blushing.

"We were busy."


End file.
